oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Not This Again
On the Hunt The wind howled on the high seas as a lone Marine ship cut through the rough waves. Mist floated through the air as the lookout spotted an island in the distance. "Land ho Sirs." He shouted down to the deck and a chorus of voices repeated the phrase. The noise made its way to the bow of the ship where two figures stood, one of them peering over the railing. "I don't understand why Valentine is making us hunt pirates around Sabaody. We were the closest but it isn't like other Marines can't deal with this." Wynn Trevor sighed. He hated wasting his time on petty pirates that ran around paradise. They were all just scoundrels that were worth nothing to him or his goal. He'd been refused transfer to operating in the New World multiple times, all by the same man. He'd been told to simply keep hunting down pirates and he'd eventually be transferred, transfer never came though. Despite all his displeasure he still couldn't betray his orders. They were from a Vice Admiral after all, a scary one as well. Despite Valentine's relaxed nature Trevor was always uneasy around him. "Blasted Devil," He spat as he leaned on the rail, eyeing the island before them. "What do you think about all this Homura?" he questioned his fellow commodore. "I just wish these pirates weren't hanging around some place so... flammable.", Homura Yamakaji responded. "It's inconvenient to hunt down pirates when I have to avoid setting a forest alight." "That being said, as much as we both dislike this assignment, this is a job. Personal feelings aside. This pirate captain has a rap sheet a mile long. 18 counts of murder, 142 of assault, including 33 on marines, 11 counts of rape, nineteen of arson, and one destroyed petting zoo." he said in a monotone as he listed off the man's crimes, "He needs to go down, and the Vice-Admiral thought we were the best for the job." "I suppose he does need to be put down." Trevor sighed in defeat as he leaned over the rail. "If they're on a ship just burn them up and we'll be done with it all." The Commodore remarked as he moved back onto the deck. His mind was racing with his own thoughts about how much research he could be doing if he wasn't on this blasted mission. "What's this damn ship supposed to look like anyways?" "It's pretty generic from my understanding. Just a jackal headed flag." Was the response he got. "A galleon, docked somewhere on Saobody Archipelago." Homura continued as he looked down the document he had been given with information on their targets. "Three figures of note, Jared "The Jackal" Bates, Captain with a 100 million bounty, I've already read his crimes. He has a Jackal Zoan fruit. Theron "Sliver" Greyjon, 76 million, a swordsman from the New World attempting to be a big fish in a small pond. He likely can use Haki, meaning he's the biggest problem here. Lastly Tyrin "Typhoon" Larrister, 61 million. He acquired a seastone garrote from somewhere, which he uses to both clothesline and strangle people with. Also likely a problem. But nothing we shouldn't be able to handle. We just need to be careful." "Seastone wire?" Trevor's ears perked up at the thought of that. His mind snapped back to reality. "Alright It sounds like I may be the best choice for the haki and seastone users, seeing as your logia will give you a massive advantage against their captain. Of course if you wanna take the two I can dance with their captain." Trevor replied as he held his hand to the helmsman. "Stop here and drop anchor." He then turned and jumped from the ship, landing on a large floating key. "I think we can better survey the island from the air. Plus if we do spot their ship it's gonna be raining flaming keys." The man laughed as he motioned for Homura to join him. Homura gave a curt nod to the rest of the crew as the, many of which were men he had known for a long time. The marines had brought a fire crew with him, a precaution that the marines took to prevent him from accidentally burning down an island. Then with a sparking leap, he joined his fellow commodore on the floating key. "It is probably best to do as you suggested. I can handle Haki users just fine, but the captain being unable to hurt me will probably be the best course of attack. It should allow me to defeat him in a quick amount of time, reducing the length of time you need to fight the two alone." Homura said with a slightly robotic tone. Then in a much more animated one, "Well it's time to roast them I guess." "Most definitely." Trevor replied, surfing through the air beside Homura. It was soon that the two spotted the docked ship, crew bustling aboard it. Trevor looked down with a smile. Before holding his hand above his head as an array of keys formed above his head, The began spinning as they arranged themselves to bombard the ship. "Hey Homura heat these up for me. I think we should give them a warm welcome." Trevor grinned as he stared down at the deck. He could make out three figures near the helm that matched the descriptions they'd received. "Agreed, it's time for them to realize the Sword of Damocles is hanging above their head today." Was Homura's response, grave in nature. Flames rolled from his hand, bubbling up into the air in a stream of flame far more reminiscent of water than true fire. It flowed and undulated, engulfing the keys in a aura of fiery crimson. One could almost feel the keys starting to wilt underneath the roiling flames, before the fire snapped, seeming almost solid as the keys whose shape them emulated below. For every key, there was now a spear of flame, as solid as any steel, wrapped around it. All of which were now pointed straight at the ship. "Warm you say," Homura finished with a smile. "Let's give them a spot right next to the fireplace." before pausing to give a bow, "After you, Trevor." "An inferno perhaps?" Trevor responded as he grinned at the whirling flames above them. Then he dropped his hand towards the ship. "Lets cut this thread." With those words the flaming keys began to rain upon the ship. They pierced the wood of the ship, their heat setting other planks ablaze. Some of them men were impaled or had their bodies sliced by the red hot metal. The keys melted through the mast, causing it to crash down into the helm, the wheel was split in two. The captain's quarters shook as the ship was bombarded from above. "Come on out Jackal, it's time to face glorious retribution for the wrongs you have brought upon this world." Trevor shouted from above. "And for the time you've caused me to waste." As he called out the pirate from above the now burning ship, the crew would soon notice the ship had begun to take water as well. ---- The Jackal was furious, he had decided to take a nap while his crew was finishing up their preparations to leave the island, the crew heading back into paradise to enjoy their spoils as one of the strongest crews in the first half of the grand line. Then while he rested, he was awoken by the explosions and flames that leapt across his ship. That combined with the way the ship was leaning just told him that this day had gone to shit fast. "What... have... you... people... DONE!!!!!" The Jackal roared as he punched the side of his cabin. The wood warped and creaked for a second before exploding outwards. exposing the rest of his ruined and burning ship to his sight. He then released a bellow, loud enough for the surrounding area to hear. A bellow so loud nearby crew members began to collapse as the shock wave overtook them. As the noise reached the two marines in the sky, they could feel the vibrations reverberate around their body. Even Homura, who was normally immune to physical attacks, found his nose bleeding in the aftermath. "I don't think we should allow him to do that again." Homura said as he wiped away the blood before growling "I'm going to kill him before he can." Then in a much more calm poise, "Do you think you can keep the other two either busy or dead while I deal with the captain?" As he finished, the Jackal and several other pirates leapt of their doomed vessel, spreading out into the archipelago below. Presumably including their other two main targets. "Fucking whining bitch." Trevor growled as he gripped his head, his whole body shaking. Blood trickled from his ears. "Please shut him the hell up." Trevor agreed as he stared down at the pirates that were fleeing to the forest. "Should be no trouble for me." He laughed as he shot downwards, towards the pirates. Blades and Keys Wynn Trevor fell towards the forest floor with a grin on his face. The crew had already been knocked around and scared out of their mind. Their ship was no more and what possessions they could not grab lay beneath the waves. Not only that but they were being hunted by what they could only assume to be the Marines. As they scattered through the trees. It a lone figure fell in their path. Two pirates attempted to charge him, weapons drawn. However they were quite literally cut short as two sharpened keys bisected them. The rest of the the pirates fled either way, figuring it would be best to run rather than face the Marine head on, all but two. "So it looks like you're the other heads of this crew then." Trevor spoke as keys whirled around him, glistening in the light. "Something like that," a large man said, his voice full of malice as he dragged his sword along the ground, the large sliver of steel exceeding even his solid eleven foot height. A large scar adorned his chest, and a wild mane of hair matched his wicked smile. "I'm Theron, remember it, for it's one of the last names you'll ever hear." "You Marines are going to pay for destroying our ship, Desu." Came a voice from a small man on his shoulder. Standing in at a tiny 3 feet, he was every bit as short as his partner was tall. He crouched upon the big man's shoulder, swinging a wire from his left hand. Where his partner could be seen as wild, the look in his eyes betrayed a deep seated insanity, befitting his reputation of choking the life right out of a person. "Every single one of you. Desu." he finished with a grin. "Cute." Trevor laughed as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "You two have some nerve existing here, ruining my perfectly good day with you damn presence. I was gonna hunt and maybe finally kill today. Butttt NO. I'm forced to cleanse you filthy. Fucking. Savages." He roared as an extremely intricate key appeared beside him. It was almost six feet long and carved so that the other end was both blunt and sharp. Keys whirled behind him forming a halo that shimmered with the sun behind him. It was then that all the keys that were once floating around him fired at the pair. An eerie hiss could be heard as the sword sliced through the earth below. He brought the blade up and through the air in front of him, a white gleam trailing the sword as the air collapsed onto it. A shockwave of air, even larger than the blade itself, shook the still sky between them with roar of the wind. The blast of air shot through the wave of keys, scattering them to the wind itself. It'd track straight back towards Trevor, aiming to slice him straight in half. Following up on his defense from the keys, Theron finished his swing, before drawing his arm back, forming a T with his blade, the point aimed straight at Trevor's heart. He rocketed his arm forward, aiming to run right through the smaller man. As he did this, a blur could be seen on his shoulder, as Tyrin followed up on his partner's attack. He sprinted, running straight down the blade homing in on the marine, where he would jump to intercept the man if he dodged, catching him straight by the neck with his garrote. The two planned on finishing this in one combo. Trevor had little time to think. Of course making quick decisions was one of his strong points, though his father called them rash. A wall of large keys appeared before him as he dashed backwards. The wall was high enough that even the large man would have to climb it and thick enough to cause the blade of wind to partially disperse as the small holes and different slopes caused the tightly packed blade to spread out and as its force diminished Trevor smiled. The ring of keys behind him shimmered as they became coated in black and grew in size to around the length and heft of a great sword each. The blade he held in his hand then shimmered black as well. He grinned as he quickly produced a key from his finger that glowed with light and jabbed himself in the stomach. "Strength, unlock." He spoke as he turned the key in the glowing lock that had appeared on him. He then grinned as he looked back at the wall and smiled as he swung his blade over his shoulder and the blades behind him spun with great force before slamming themselves into the ground before him. The blades each released their own shockwave of wind that travelled towards the two men, ripping holes in the earth as they went. He then swung his own blade, releasing a massive shockwave that spread out and flew through the trenches created by the initial strikes. The wind force from his last swing now sped up and shot forwards, giving the other shockwaves a boost of speed and force. "Trench Wave." Trevor spoke with a grin. Theron's swing smashed into the ground, his wind deflected by the wall in front of him. Not to mention that his partner had far overshot the marine. He hadn't expected him to be able to stand strong against the pair. Then the marine's attack came in, blowing through the ground like it wasn't even there. Theron's continued his momentum, his blade biting into the ground as he jumped. In a feat of acrobatics most wouldn't expect from a man of his size, he used his sword as a pole, launching himself up into the air above the destruction. His sword gleamed as it whipped around his head. He had barely cleared the wall as he started bringing it back down. A slab of black steel descended down, ready to cleave Trevor in two. Tywin in the meantime seems to have disappeared, waiting and watching. The Flaming Jackal Embers fell from the sky, sparks arcing off of a man shrouded in flames as he descended on pillars of flame. A wreathe of fire surrounded his torso, stretching from hand to hand like a ribbon. As his descended, numerous bolts and sparks of flames separated from his form, each lengthening as if to form an arrow. With a crackle, the newly formed projectiles accelerated away from him at a eye-straining speed, raining down on the men below. At his descent, pirates had scattered, splitting up to avoid the fiery angel above. They moved fast, but his arrows were faster. Each intersected the fleeing pirates, piercing them through the center of the back, eliminating nearly twenty in a single storm. Touching down with a soft step. he observed his surroundings before yelling out loud. "Jackal, I know you're there, show yourself." in the hopes that his prey would make himself known. The air stood silent as Homura called out to him as The Jackal watched from the shadows. He shuddered with anticipation, his anger at the man reaching its peak for not only destroying his ship, but killing his crew. He appeared on the ground before Homura in an instant. A massive cloud of dust exploded into being on his left from the sheer force of his movement. "You no good Marines are always barging in on my business, thinking you're so dignified with you damn suits and smug looks. You're just animals like the rest of us." He snarled, his fangs bared. His body shook as he disappeared once again. His movement was impeccable as he dashed through the air without making a sound. His frame once again appeared, this time directly beside Homura. The Jackal's leg was poised for a bone shattering kick that was intended to cleave through the man's abdomen. Homura hadn't expected his opponent to have moved as fast as he did, the man's speed being far above what he had expected from a pirate with a measly 100 million bounty. A supernova was a supernova he guessed. The ferocity of his attack was great, but Homura was no slouch in combat. As had occurred in the sky above, rivers of flame seemed to flow from him, more of a fluid than a fire. His hands moved to guard his left side, the rivers of fire arcing between them, flowing into a spear of liquid flame across his outstretched arms. Least it had flowed like one. The Jackal's kick impacted the spear, which held up like one of stone or steel. The flames acted like they were solid. Resisting the kick with nary a flex. The force behind the kick was far more than Homura could oppose though. Even though the spear held, Homura's feet slid, and after a moment, he was knocked away into the air under the impact. Quickly reorienting himself, he aimed the side of the spear back towards the Jackal, pulling at the middle with the hand that wasn't currently gripping it. The spear flexed, as what appeared to be a string came out. The spear had become a bow. More strands of flame slithered out of his body, collecting at his fingertips. Then with a twang, bolts of flame came rushing out, as Homura let loose a dozen shots in nary an instant, intent on giving the Jackal the same treatment as his men. As his kick knocked Homura away, The Jackal grinned. He watched his target fly through the sky with a grin as he aimed to chase. He couched into a low stance before springing forwards. As he shot towards the man with his claws a the ready, the man did something he was not prepared for. His spear became a bow and from that bow he slung dozens of arrows at The Jackal. With no real way out he spun his body in an unorthodox motion. It worked for the most part as one a couple of the arrows impacted him. However he was pushed off course and send rolling across the ground behind Homura. The Jackal was not one to lie down on the job however. He quickly rose to his feet and ripped the arrows from his body. "You damn Matchbox!" He roared as his words became a piercing howl, one that shook the earth it crossed and aimed to devastate Homura's ears and mind.